Nuestra primera vez
by adarkeraiscoming
Summary: Un día gris. Él se desmoronaba en pedazos. Ella solo buscaba ayudarle.


Ese día era nebuloso, ventoso y gris, del encapotado firmamento caían grandes gotas de lluvia, como lagrimas apesumbradas que deslustraban los vidrios de los colosales y arcaicos ventanales del castillo, dejando una imagen taciturna ante los ojos de cualquier ente que habitara en el lugar. Sí, en efecto, era deprimente para cualquier alumno, pero jodidamente desmoralizador para mí.

La corbata de franjas verde y plata, haciendo honor a la casa de los ofidios, estaba desaflojada, el cabello platinado casi blanco que me calificaba, se despeñaba sobre mis ojos trastocado a causa de haber pasado tantas veces mis manos con la desesperación que me estaba matando lentamente, que me consumía, que hacía que mis pensamiento fueran más tristes a cada segundo que transcurría. En mis ojos, no habitaba ni una pizca de la arrogancia, soberbia y superioridad de la que me disfrazaba, sino dos grandes ojeras que gritaban soledad y cansancio, mucho cansancio. El año estaba siendo plomizo y desalentador, daba igual el día que fuera, estaba siendo un calvario de principio a fin, con continuas misivas de mi madre, de la loca de mi tía Bellatrix y siempre Snape persiguiéndome como un perro para ofrecerme una ayuda que no aceptaría de ningún modo. Yo era Draco Malfoy y, por muy desesperado que estuviera, saldría solo adelante. Creía que estaba hecho de oro en fino polvo brillante, que vivía en mundos de plumas, llama y diamante. Me creía fuerte, de piedra y con espalda intocable, sin saber que bastaba solo una ráfaga de viento para tumbarme.

Me sentía agobiado y con una sobredosis de desesperación que era capaz de infundir valor al más cobarde.

Silencio.

Era la medicación que tomaba para no sentirme así.

Los sentimientos se amplificaban gracias a la misión que el ladino ser con la cara como la de una serpiente, los ojos rojos como la sangre que derramaba y una afilada lengua que destilaba cianuro, me había encomendado.

Tenía que infiltrar a los mortífagos en el colegio y matar al achacoso Dumbledore.

¿Qué pasaba si no lograba hacerlo?

La respuesta era muy simple: mi madre pagaría el fallo, como estaba pagando ahora el yerro de mi padre que cumplía sentencia en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos; gracias a la batalla del Ministerio, donde no consiguió escuchar la estúpida profecía.

¿Como se suponía que iba a meter a una panda de dementes y perturbados en Hogwarts?

Porque ya no creía en la pureza de la sangre, ya no me sentía superior a los sangre sucia, ni a los mestizos. Lo único que quería era volatizarme, que me dejaran, ser uno más del montón, no ser un jodido Malfoy.

Y lo más importante de todo.

¿Cómo iba a matar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos?

Era un chico de apenas dieciséis años que tenía sobre sus hombros la carga más pesada. Me hubiera hundido hasta el fondo de mi sangre para deshacerme de ella, porque la gloria era una carga pesada, un veneno que asesinaba, y soportarla era un arte. Lo intentaba todo, desde envenenarlo, hasta embrujarle mediante oscura magia. Gracias a Salazar Slytherin, la rídicula Gryffindor no se acordaba de nada, o si no ese hubiese sido mi fin. Por otra parte, había estado intentado reparar el armario evanescente, armarios que actúan como un pasaje entre dos lugares, pero para mi gran desgracia, aún no lo había conseguido.

Desde que ingresé en mi sexto año, si el imbécil de Potter no me hubiese atacado con esa agonizante maldición, ya lo hubiera conseguido y mi madre no correría cada día más y más peligro. Porque si, era el príncipe de Slytherin, conocido por no responsabilizarse ni preocuparse por nadie, solo por si mismo, pero Narcissa era mi madre. Y la quería, a pesar de que no lo demostrara a menudo; ella era importante para mí, la persona más importante del mundo, porque no hay más que el amor de una madre por su hijo.

Pensaba salvarla, no tenía elección.

Vagaba por el séptimo piso, maltratando una manzana verde con mis dientes, la misma que utilizaría para el intercambio del armario. Estaba esperando a que Crabbe y Goyle, aparecieran con la poción multijugos, vestidos como chicas, para custodiar la sala de los menesteres y que nadie se enterara de lo que ocurría entre las sólidas y silenciosas paredes. Se me estaba agotando la paciencia, llegaban media hora tarde los muy catetos, y no tenía tiempo. El tiempo era como aire, se me acababa y bien sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para terminar esa misión.

Elevé mis ojos como el filo de una espada, y advertí como alguien se aproximaba por la lejanía del pasillo, sin embargo no eran dos personas como esperaba, sino una necia chiquilla de mi casa. La reconocía, era Astoria Greengrass, la hermana pequeña de Daphne. Era Slytherin, bajita pero dotada con dos largas piernas impresionantes, su melena era espesa, extensa, castaña y sedosa, terminando en minúsculos tirabuzones que daban ganas de acariciar. A pesar de todo, lo que más destacaba de ella, eran sus dos enormes ojos cetrinos verdemar, como esas manzanas que tanto me gustaban, con unas pestañas que casi tocaban sus perfiladas cejas, y con unos gruesos labios rosados y brillantes.

Tragué saliva, nunca me había fijado en lo tentadora que me resultaba esa niñata, pero lo que si sabía era que tenía una excéntrica obsesión conmigo. La había pillado más de una vez echándome miradas furtivas que, luego intentaba disimular avergonzada. Por eso, la decisión de acercarse a mí, me pilló por sorpresa.

Se terminó de aproximar, se paró frente a mí y me miró fijamente. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Me miraba como si supiera mi enigmático secreto, como si pudiera verme por dentro, o simplemente leerme el pensamiento. Carraspeé incómodo, apartándome bruscamente de ella, adoptando una postura jactanciosa .

Joder, ¿por qué me estaba mirando penetrante?

Decidí hablar, usando un tono cortante, borde y frío, destilando veneno, arrastrando las palabras como solo yo sabía.

—¿Que haces aquí? —escupí, levantando el labio superior en forma de desprecio y desdén, sin apartar la mirada. Hizo una mueca por el tono que había empleado, pero no me importaba en absoluto si le molestaba.

Aún después de mis malos modales, me miró con... ¿comprensión?, sí, era comprensión y fuerza. Parecía que los ojos de Greengrass me animaran a continuar de alguna forma que no entendía. Moví el pie derecho fastidioso, no me gustaba sentir, mi padre me enseñó que un Malfoy no sentía nunca.

—Sé tu secreto, Draco —bisbiseó pausadamente, sin dejar de mirarme de esa jodida manera que me estaba perturbando. Me fijé en como le temblaban los labios y parecía preocupada por mí. No tenía sentido. Ninguno en realidad, yo nunca le dediqué ni un momento de mi tiempo—. No tienes que hacerlo solo, déjame ayudarte Draco, mírate... No pareces tú, parece que no tienes vida. Eres como un cadáver andante.

—Tú que vas a saber —espeté con ira queriéndola hacer daño, solo para protegerme a mi mismo, no quería la compasión de nadie, no quería su pena—. Tú no sabes nada, solo eres una niñata. No te metas donde no te llaman o saldrás mal parada.

—¿Por qué te haces esto Draco? —dijo en un hilo de voz, avanzando un paso hacía delante—. El que va a terminar mal parado eres tú, por tu maldito orgullo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Por qué no aceptas la ayuda de Snape? ¡Por qué no haces nada, joder! —chilló encolerizada. Me sorprendió su rabia, su cólera y me sobrecogió de una forma paralizante—. Te estás matando por dentro, y yo estoy viendo como día a día te consumes, como tu llama de apaga, como dejas de ser Draco Malfoy.

Sabía perfectamente que Greengrass jamás había sido como las demás Slytherin, huecas vacías y frías. Ella a pesar de mantener la fachada de una digna muñeca de porcelana con impecables modales y miradas desdeñosas; era cariñosa, y se preocupaba por la gente de su alrededor. Sin saber por qué di un paso hacía ella, alzando la mano para acariciar su mejilla. De repente algo cruzó por mi mente, como una bofetada por tener ese acto de debilidad, por lo que a medio camino, la mano, cayo inerte, sin vida a un costado de mi cuerpo, retrocediendo.

—Me tienen amenazado —dije repentinamente—. Si no lo hago, matarán a mi madre. —El rostro de Greengrass se contrajo en una mueca de horror. Para mi desgracia o dicha, acorté la distancia que había entre ambos y la agarré fuerte de las muñecas, mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras la juntaba a mi cuerpo. Su olor me perforó el cerebro. Quería asustarla y beberme su miedo—. Y créeme que no dejaré que maten a mi madre. Jamás. Haría lo que fuera por ella. Y como digas algo...

Después de decirlo la solté, notando que ella se quedaba inmóvil en el sitio, estática. Me apoyé en la pared más cercana, desviando la vista hacía la sala de los menesteres, la sala que viene y va, donde se encontraba ese puto armario que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me estaba dando.

—Vete —ordené. Quería que se fuera, no podía mezclarse conmigo, no era bueno para nadie, ni para mi mismo, y veía a Greengrass, tan frágil y tan pura en esos momentos, que tenía miedo de destrozarla física y mentalmente con mi oscuridad.

Volví a mirarla. Sabía que tenía un debate interno entre irse o quedarse, y la verdad, que una parte muy profunda de mí, no quería que se fuera, ¿a quien quería mentir?, era egoísta y quería que se quedara conmigo. Me llevaba sintiendo solo muchos meses, en verdad, siempre me había sentido solo.

Entonces noté, como dos ligeros y delgados brazos, rodearon mi cintura, formando un abrazo.

¿Me estaba abrazando?

Me quedé atónito sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero mis brazos decidieron actuar sin consentimiento, con vida propia y cuando me di cuenta, tenía a esa pequeña chica entre los brazos, acariciando su ondulado cabello castaño. Me trasmitía calor, no solamente corporal, sino moral. Me estaba transpasando sus fuerzas. Y joder, me sentía bien, pero el miedo invadió mi cuerpo como si se estuviera exponiendo demasiado a aquella niña. Me separé de ella bruscamente.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, te lo advierto—dije con serenidad. Alcé la vista y la vi sonriendo ligeramente tan tranquila. ¿Qué coño le pasaba ahora? Me sacaba de mis casillas—. ¿Por qué sonríes? Eres tonta o qué.

Negó y su cabello revoloteó en distintas direcciones; me quedé totalmente embriagado, las fosas nasales se me impregnan de un olor parecido al melocotón. Cerré los ojos lentamente e involuntariamente. ¿Que me estaba pasando? No lo entendía, pero ese no era yo. Entonces, sentí como un aliento cálido rozó mis labios y abrí los ojos de golpe, la misma chica, que me estaba cabreando, que me estaba haciendo sentir algo, estaba a diez centímetros de mi boca.

Y todavía a día de hoy no sé por qué, pero el príncipe de Slytherin, terminó besando a la pequeña de las Greengrass.

No os confundáis, no era un beso de amor, la besaba con violencia, casi con desesperación queriendo verter en ella todos los sentimientos que estuve reteniendo todo ese maldito año, toda la frustración, la desolación, la soledad. Agarré su cintura con posesión y noté como jadeaba en mi boca, sintiendo mi dolor, compartiéndolo conmigo. La necesitaba, quería a alguien a mi lado que me ayudase, que me comprendiese, precisaba el apoyo de Astoria Greengrass.

Ella sabía que estaba destrozado por dentro, y quería ayudarme, aunque solo pudiese hacerlo con un beso. Yo no era de palabras y jamás le diría que requería ayuda, pero con ese beso sabía que la necesitaba y ella estaría allí para mí, siempre.

Desde que era una niña estaba enamorada de mí, viendo como miles de chicas pasaban por mi cama, pero ninguna por mi vida, y a ella no le importaba no ser la primera, solo quería ser la última. Había visto como ese año me iba deteriorando poco a poco, y parecía que a nadie le importaba, menos a ella.

La besé cada vez con mas fiereza y adquisición, y ella no se quedaba atrás; como una lucha de gigantes. Quería verter toda mi frustración en ella. Me separé de sus labios y la miré, el gris como el acero y el verde como la mas bonita esmeralda se encontraron, y vi indecisión en sus ojos, en esos ojos que parecía nunca haber llovido, y que tantas ganas tenían de un gran chubasco. Greengrass pensó que se acababa, que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que ahora volvería a mi caracter frío y altanaero y le amenazaría con que no contase mi secreto a nadie otra vez, o de lo contrarío pagaría las consecuencias.

Pero se equivocaba.

Agarré su mano, entrelazando los dedos con una delicadeza poco usual en mí, parecía que lo hacía con mimo.

—Vamos —musité, tirando de su mano hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

Greengrass me miró extrañada, sin saber porque me paseaba tres veces delante de aquella pared, y ahogó una exclamación cuando vio que en la gélida piedra se manifestaba una puerta. Hice un gesto para que la abriera. Lo hizo y apareció una sala llena de objetos. Observó el lugar fascinada.

—¿Dónde estamos? —me preguntó.

—Es el lugar perfecto para esconderse del mundo.

La rodeé con los brazos desde atrás, dejando un casto beso detrás del hueco de su oreja. Se estremeció levemente entre mis brazos, no era la primera vez que causaba esa sensación en una mujer. Se dio la vuelta lentamente fijando los ojos en mi rostro, alzó las manos, para delinear cada una de mis fracciones y cerré los ojos.

—Malditos parpados —escuché que renegaba—. No deberían existir, esos preciosos ojos grises jamás deberían estar eclipsados, ni por parpados, ni por la pena que en ese momento cargan.

Luego posó sus labios contra los míos en una caricia, intentándome trasmitir la mayor fuerza y apoyo posible.

Abrí los ojos y la levanté, enredó las piernas en mi cintura, mientras mi mano viajaba libremente por la su espalda, encizañando los dedos en los mechones que caían por ella con delicadeza. Llevó las manos a mi nuca, acariciando el comienzo de mi cabello.

A ciegas la llevé dando tumbos hacía un viejo sillón, la deposité con cuidado, dejándola sobre la pequeña colcha que lo cubría. Me separé para observarla, pensando que estaba preciosa; con los labios hinchados y jadeante por mí. Me incliné de nuevo apoyando mis labios exigentes y lentos contra los suyos, a la vez que colaba una mano por debajo de la falda del uniforme, acariciando la capa interna de su muslo derecho. Estaba encima de ella, besándola, mas bien casi partiéndola la boca con un beso.

Era un beso riguroso, de lengua y labios persuasivos. Gimió en el interior de mi boca, yo la abrí, dejando que su tímida lengua indecisa vagase libremente. La apreté contra mi cuerpo fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera, haciéndola vibrar por el sentimiento que eso conllevaba.

En ese momento, la ropa empezaba a estorbar.

Las corbatas del uniforme quedaron olvidadas junto con nuestras camisas en un lugar de la sala. Le bajé la falda y las medias, con lentitud, admirando cada parte de piel tersa que dejaba expuesta, mientras acercaba la boca a la piel de su vientre. Volvió a gemir, la estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos por dentro, volviéndola loca, sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de su piel.

La miré a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura?

Seguro que llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde que tenía uso de razón.

Asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. Mis brazos no tardaron en estar de nuevo alrededor de su cintura con posesión. Me incorporé, me desabroché los botones del pantalón y me los quité despacio sin apartar los ojos de ella. Me volví a posicionar encima, abriéndola las piernas por los tobillos, avanzando con las palmas de las manos, hasta llegar a su ropa interior y bajarla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Deslicé la mano por su cintura y caderas, hasta llegar a su parte mas intima, donde nadie jamás había llegado.

En el momento justo, empecé a moverme despacio, dentro de ella, asegurándome de que no la hacía daño, besándola, intentando borrar el dolor. Era la primera vez de ambos, yo era virgen emocional y ella carnal, por primera vez, me preocupaba de que una chica no sufriera. No solo quería mi gozo, quería que disfrutásemos los dos. Quería que ella desfrutase conmigo, que fuéramos uno.

Y me dejé llevar.

Y ella se dejó llevar conmigo.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORES**

Nos gustaría animaros a que nos dejéis algún review, ya sabéis que un empujoncito nunca viene mal para la motivación de los escritores.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
